Forgotten
by XoLauraoX
Summary: When Edward leaves, Bellas world falls apart. There was only person to ever put it back together again... BellaxJacob Edwardx?
1. Ffffine

**Hey peoples! This my first fanfiction so go easy on me please.**

**I always loved Jacob and Bellas friendship but I thought there was more to it than is a Bella/Jacob story so if that's not your thing...**

**Hours to make, seconds to review so please do:)**

Discoveries

I sat waiting impatiently by the phone .Still no word from Jake and I was really starting to worry about my best friend .We had gone to the cinema three days ago with Mike Newton and he had left the cinema sick . Me and Mike dropped him off at his house but then I noticed that Jake was really warm and he said that he wasn't feeling too good . After he dropped me home , I got sick and spent the next day on the bathroom floor . Mike told me that he had only gotten the bug too , so I was really worried that Jake still hadn't called two days later .

Ring phone ring . Ring phone ring . Ring phone ring

*Bring* I jumped out of my skin and hurriedly picked up the phone.

"Hello? " I asked anxiously.

"Bella , this is Billy, " Oh thank god , about time . "Hey Billy , how's Jake doing ,"I replied breathlessly . "He's doing great , it turns out that he just had an allergic reaction to something he ate and his system wasn't handling it very well . " He chuckled , obviously picking up on the hysterical edge to my voice "Don't worry , we're suck with him for now " he joked . "That's really really great Billy , when can I come down " I asked eager to see Jake's carefree smile and to here him say "Hey Bells" in the deep husky voice I had come to love . Again Billy chuckled " Well you better get down here quick because for the last three days all I've heard is 'wheres Bella , when can I see her' and I'm about to lose it "

I laughed " I'll be there in ten Billy ".I hung up the phone and ran out the door . A new feeling washed over me : giddiness . I had always know that Jake liked me, ever since my pitiful attempts at flirting with him down at First Beach , but up until now it had been unreciprocated love , until now .

Was I really in love with Jacob Black . I knew the answer before I even finished the question : yes I was .Wow , I was in love with my best friend .

Then it hit me , I was also in love with Edward , man it hurt just to think it .Yes I was in love with Edward but he left , he left me . He had probably already moved on so so should I , right ? Yes , I should there was no point waiting for someone who doesn't love you anymore to come back and sweep you off your feet .

As I drove to La Push I started reminising about my time with Edward as a final goodbye . I thought of the bright days spent out in our medow , watching him sparkle as if his skin was encrusted in millions of small diamonds . I thought of the way he used to kiss me , all the time trying not to kill me in the process . I thought of the way his perfect crooked smile used to make my heart beat at one hundred miles an hour . Throughout all of this for once , I didn't feel sad . It was as if a great weight had been lifted off of my chest , like I was finally free , free to give myself completely and willingly to Jacob .

How should I tell him ? Should I tell him or should I wait for him to tell me first , yes that's probably the write way to go about it . I couldn't wait to see his face when I looked up at him and said "I love you too" , he would never expect it . He thought that I was still in love with Edward but I was ready for him , finaly , I was ready to let go of the past and move on with my life . I smiled as I anticipated Charlies reaction when I told him about us . It defineately wouldn't be the same reaction he had when I told him that I had a date with Edward , that was for sure and certain . He would be happy for Jacob and me .

I pulled up in Jacobs driveway five minutes later . I parked my truck hurriedly and practically ran inside to see Jacob sitting up in on the couch , looking uncharacteristically pale but good considering to circumstances . I studied his face carefully and was shocked by what I found . "Jake , you cut your hair !"I exclaimed loudly ." He looked up at me and smiled his brilliant wide smile .

"Bells " He shouted before gripping me in a bear hug .

"Jake , can't breathe " I wheezed as he squeezed me strongly to his well muscled chest .

"Ooops , sorry Bella ,I just really missed you " he laughed as set me down .

"I missed you too Jake , but you'd miss me a lot more if you smothered me in a bear hug." I smiled.

It strange how different I felt in the presence of Jake now than before , now it was warm and light and easy , I couldn't stop smiling !

"So how are you feeling today then " I asked Jacob seriously.

"F...f...fff ine" he drew out slowly, twitching his head with each syllable. I frowned at him, wanting so badly to hit him for teasing me but not sure where to aim for.

"Fantastic Bella stop worrying ,do you want to go for a walk down to first beach today " He answered , still smiling my new favourite smile .

"I don't know Jake , " I hesitated and his face fell , "It's not that I don't want to , I'd love to really , it's just that you're only recovering and it's wet outside ." I corrected hurriedly , not bearing to see him upset .

He rolled his eyes at me "Bella , in case you haven't noticed , we live in Washington and if you're waiting for a good day then you'll be waiting for a long time and besides I'm perfectly fine , I'll show you" He grinned and jumped off the sofa and picked me up , swirling me around like a two year old .

"Okay , okay , let's go just let . .NOW . "I screeched as he spun even faster . He set me down and to my major embarassment I giggled like a school girl. He looked pleased and flashed me my favourite smile before shoving me playfully out the door .


	2. Discovery

CHAPTER TWO

We walked down to first beach hand in hand , but that was nothing new , me and Jake always held hands before , we suddenly I remembered something .

"Hey Jake"I asked quitely

"Yeah , Bells "

"What happened with Embry and Quil , you know , are they still hanging around with Sam and his "gang" ? I asked

To my surprise Jake laughed and shook his head ."No , they're all back to normal now, well normal for them . As soon as the ... they left everything went back to the way it was before .It was like they just snapped out of it . The day after 'they' left Embry and Quil were on my doorstep asking if I wanted to hang out " He smiled and shook his head .

I noticed the lack of hair once again and decided to bring it up "Jake what happened to your hair ?" Your long perfect , beautiful , shimmering hair .

"I cut it " Was the detailed reply I got .

"Yeah I figured that much out for myself thanks , as difficultas it was .Why did you cut it ?"I rolled my eyes.

"Oh the doctor wanted to rule out everything so he shaved it a bit to check for tick bites " Jake shrugged "I asked him to leave a good bit there so he did , otherwise he would have cut it all off "

"I like it , it suits you "

"Oh , I thought you preferred it long , thats why I asked him to leave it ",he mumbled looking down at his feet.

I smiled and brought his face up to mine , man this kid was tall and whispered "I love your hair what ever way you put it " and winked slyly at him.

I wished he would hurry up and say it all ready , I'm ready now.

He blushed , thats a first , and smiled even wider than before

.

My heart rate went through the roof , I could practically hear it myself . "Bella , I need to tell you something"

FINALY , "Jake ,you can tell me anything ."I gazed up into his beautiful black eyes and found my home , my sanctuary , my love.

"Bella , I love you ."He stuttered and smiled.

I smiled properly for the first time months and said"Jacob Black , I love you too . "I exclaimed.

"What , really ?"He said , puzzled but still smiling . I wrapped my arms around his neck , rolled my eyes and said"No I'm just messing. Yeah you ape! "

I leant in to prove just how much I meant it.

Kissing Jacob was like nothing I had ever felt before , it wasn't slow careful and cold , like it had been with Edward but warm and soft and urgent . Once again I threw myself head on in to the kiss but Jake didn't have to be careful , he didn't have to worry about killing me accidently while kissing me . He showed me how much he loved me and how much he wanted this to happen . I pulled myself even closer to him and I could feel the hard muscles of his chest and arms up against me.

We broke apart breathless and I could feel the stupid grin on my face but made no attempt to wipe it off . I was with Jake , the one person I could be myself around , and looking into his eyes , I knew that I had finally made the right choice and I was going to be happy.

We sat there just looking contently at each other for a while , when Jakes brow puckered .

"Bella , " He struggled . Uh oh .

"Yeah Jake ."

"Bella , are you still in love with Edward ?"He said calmly and braced himself .

I had not prepared myself for that one . Where do I start? Yes I do still love Edward , and I probably always will . But do I tell him that .

I have two choices : say "no of course not Jake , I love you not some stupid shiny volvo owner " or tell him the truth and risk losing him forever .No that wasn't right , there was no choice .

"Jake , I'm sorry but I do love Edward , he has left a mark on my heart that I can't ignore or try to cover up . I do love you though and I want to be with you , but you have to know the truth . I love both of you . " I told him , my voice barely above a whisper .

The sillence that followed seemed to last for hours , but in reality it could have only been seconds .

"Thank you, Bella , for being honest with me at least . I just need sometime to think Okay , I love you too , but I don't want to share you with a memory." He sighed .

Okay , so he needed time , I could do that .He deserved that at least.

"Alright Jake , I'll be waiting "I said gently . He smiled my smile , but it was a shadow of its former self , it was the same sort of smile that Edward had given me before he left.

I felt the tears streaming down my face as he got up and walked away home , without me . I sat there for a long time ,just watching the waves lapp over the rocks . Thinking about Jacob , his smile, his face , his warm body and the look in his beautiful black eyes when I told him I loved him . I didn't regret telling him the truth , he needed to know .If I had lied then he might have found out through a different means and things would be alot worse than they are now .

*Bring , Bring*

I jumped again and grabbed my cell from my pocket .

"Bella "Charlies voice came through the cell , saturated with worry .

"Yeah , dad ."

"Come home, now ,it's eleven o clock ,where have you been ."He rambled. It was eleven , I left the house at four .

"Sorry Dad , I'll be right down , I'm at La Push "

"Oh well, hurry on"Some of his anger subsided when he thought that I was with Jacob.

"Sure,sure Dad bye ."I winced ,that was Jakes line .

I hung up the cell and walked to Jacobs house to pick up my truck . To my surprise there was no one there went I walked up the driveway . I hoped that they were not at Charlies . Jacob needed time and space to think things over , alone . It would help if he was stuck with me for the night .

To my relief when I parked up outside the house , the only car there was Charlies police cruiser .

"Hi dad , sorry I was out so late we kind of last track of time . "I said , putting emphasis on the "we".

"Just make sure that it doesn't happen again Bells "Came the gruff reply.

"I'm going to bed now , okay "I called out to him as he left for the living room , no doubt there was an important game on the flatscreen that was just unmissable.

I headed upstairs and got ready for bed . I did my best to distract myself but I couldn't help thinking about Jacob and wondering what he would say tomorrow . Would he forget about Edward and be with me or would he decide that I couldn't be with him if I didn't love him and only him fully and unconditionally.

I could do that ,I was sure of it .I could love Jacob Black and I would ,if he'll have me back .

I lay down and , surprising fell asleep instantly.

That was the first night I dreamt of Jacob Black and it was the best night I had ever spent.I dreamt I was in his muscular arms and he was rocking me quitely in his arms , just holding me and smiling down at me for hours,his proper , heart melting smile .


	3. Declarations

**A/N hey peoples, thanks for the great reviews. I was doubting this story but after re-reading it I feel inspired to write more. I feel really close to the characters I borrowed, and I'll admit they might seem ooc (thanks Charlotte:)) But it was neccesary. This is the product of a teenage girl getting bored and being unhappy with the ending of one of her fave books. Anyway read, enjoy, review( pretty please with Jacob on top)**

**:)**

* * *

**Jacobs Pov**

_"Are you still in love with Edward "_

Those words kept playing back over and over in my head . Why, Jake, why were you stupid enough to ask her already knew the answer, of course she still loved him you numbskull, geesh you'd swear you were blond. Snap out of it Jake now is not the time for it .

I remembered the look on her face when I asked her, it was wrinkled with so many conflicting emotions : hurt, pain, love, fear, happiness and finaly admittance . I could see she wanted to protect me but I was glad she told me the truth, at least now I knew what I was up against . You know where you stand with the truth.

I still loved her, of course, I loved her more than anything else on this planet and every other one for that matter, although in fairness, I don't think that martin chicks would be that hot anyway .

This was Bella, the girl that made my heart do somersaults by just looking at me and that made me fell happy and content .Edward or no Edward I need to be with Bella and who knows, maybe with time, she will forget him and love only me. I smiled at the thought. Man whe did I become such a girl. I made a serious mental note to hang out with Embry and Quil at least once a week. If Bella'll let me.

BELLAS POV

I awoke early the next morning and the last days events came back to me. I all I could do is wait for Jakes decision. Will he come over to the house or will he call, I wonder .Just then the phone rang, it was him.

"Hello "

"Hey Bella, can you come over to my place,"

"Yeah, sure see you in a bit"

"Okay, bye"

"Bye I love you" I said but he was already gone.

So this was it, the moment of truth. I took a shower and threw on jeans and a graphic t-shirt and headed out the door .

The drive to La Push passed by slowly, probably because I was anticipating the worst possible senario. I couldn't believe I was in this situation again, waiting for my love to tell me if he was staying with me or leaving me. It was different this time though because with Jacob he was my best friend too, if he left then I would have no one to put me back together again and Charlie would most likely ship me off to Jackson Ville to Renee and Phil.

I pulled up the drive way to find Jake witing for me. I tensed myself and walked up to him.

"Hey, Bells, do you want to go for a walk ."he smiled. This was starting to feel way too familar for my liking.

"No Jake, say what you're going to say, and say it here."I snapped

He looked upset and I thought about apoligizing but he opened his mouth before I could say anything

"Isabella Marie Swan I love you and I want to be with you for as long as you'll have me, I don't care about anything else, I just want you ."His face reddened but his gaze never left mine.

Wow he...loved...me and was willing to take me as I am, broken .

Tears welled up in my eyes and I threw my arms up around his neck and kissed him with as much passion as I could .

I felt his answering smile against my lips as he sighed and kissed me back. We stood there for ages until we finaly ran out of breathe and headed inside.

I spent all day at Jakes house but his dad came home about half an hour after our declarations so we had to sit in the living room watching sports the whole time. It wasn't exactly awkward, there was just a normal silence as the boys watched anxiously for the next score. I kept sneaking looks at Jake out of the corner of my eyes. He was always looking back.

I went home that night and spelt soundly, no nightmares, no screams, Happy Charlie. The first thing I did that morning was call Jacob over to the house. He came immediately and plopped down on the sofa. We sat apart, waiting for Charlie to leave before getting any closer. As soon as he left wth a grunt I pulled Jakes arm over my shoulder and kissed him lightly.

"What do you want to do today Bells?" My boyfriend asked, boy that sounded good .

"Will you take me cliff diving like you promised "I asked, the idea suddenly popping into my head .

His brow furrowed "I thought you only wanted to do that to hear Edwards voice again after he left "He said .After that day at his house I told him everything about me and Edward:the hallucinations, the dreams, the reason for wanting to go motorcycling with him. That one hurt a bit but everything else he just took like a man , my man .He laughed at how trying to remember my past boyfriend ended up pushing me into the arms of my new one .

"That was the plan, but I don't know, I kind of liked the look of it." I said, I didn't really want to go but I saw the look in his eyes whenever Embry or Quil mentioned it . They were always staying over. At first I thought they just wanted to make up for lost time with Jake but then I realized that they were only here to prevent me and him from being alone for too long, just to annoy him .

He got that twinkle in his eye that told me he was going to take me up on his offer, but it was replaced almost instantly with suspision.

"Hmmm and since when have you been in to extreme sports"He questioned and raised an eyebrow.

"Ummm since today? "It was worth a shot!

"Bella, you don't have to go with me, I can go with Embry some other time "He smiled, but I knew that he really wanted me to come, he was so transparent to me now that I was spending literally every waking minute with him .

"Jake, "I said taking his face in my hands and gently shaking it "I .. on you'll be there to catch me when I fall and hurt myself anyway, so no worries there ."I threw in for good measures .No need to mention how terrified I was that I would actually fall. I trust Jake so I know I'm in safe hands when I'm with him. I could see that he was coming around. I leant in and kissed him sweetly but passionately and he was putty in my hands .

"Okay , when do you want to go "He smiled, breathless, when we finally pulled apart .

"Later, I'm kind of busy right now "I whispered and grabbed his puzzled face, pulling it closer to mine.

As if on queue, Embry came barging in just as things were getting interesting.

"Hey bud what's up" Embry asked , clearly unrepentant .

"Go away "Me and Jake shouted in unison and smiled at each other lovingly.

"Awww man , you're as bad as Quil and Liza now ."Embry moaned.

That caught our attention "What, Quil has a girlfriend now."Jake asked in awe.

"Yeah, but I don't know if it's serious or not yet "Embry shrugged.

"Wow , now there's something you don't hear ...well ever , really."Jake chuckled .

"That's great , I'm really happy for him"I now he would leave me and Jake alone for a we started dating we have had almost no alone time , Charlie didn't know yet so we didn't risk doing anything at my place and we knew Billy would tell Charlie if we did anything at Jakes so we spent most of our days down at La Push talking and holding hands . That was enough for Jake right now ,he understood about my reluctancy to go further than kissing , he was the perfect boyfriend but not annoying or too perfect. We had our fights and boy were they big! I never realised how loud I could be, or how much my loudness amused Jacob. We fought over stupid things like where to go, what to do with our day, everything! But it was never difficult.

"Jake,"I said "can we tell Charlie before we go today "

He looked at me and surprised me by smiling widely at me, my favourite smile.

"I thought you'd never ask, Bells "He grinned confidantly .

"Really, you're not worried about he'll react, he has a gun you know!"I insisted, dead serious .

Jakes booming laugh was so loud I had to cover my ears to protect them ."Bella "He replied after ten minutes of continuous laughing with Embry , "Charlie loves me like a son already so I think we'll be okay"He rolled his eyes at me .

"Fine, let's go so "I grumbled, I didn't appreciate being laughed at ."If he's mad you're the one getting shot anyway ,"I muttered under my breath.

"I'm sorry Bells , come on we'll take the truck , you can drive "He smiled, trying to placate me. I looked up at him, still sulking, until he kissed me .

We broke apart after a lot of coughing and groaning from Embry .

"Get out Embry, we're leaving now too ."Jake called to his friend who was currently in the bathroom pretending to get sick into the tiolet. I giggled, grabbed Jakes hand and led him out to my truck.

The look on his face told me that he hadn't expected me to take him up on his offer, but he wasn't getting away with it that easily .

"You said I could could us there in my truck "I told him firmly.

"Yeah and you said we would tell him TODAY"He said , emphasizing the "today".

"If you have a problem with the truck, take it up with the mechanic that put it together, oh wait, YOU put it together ."I shot back, pleased with myself for such a witty response. That did it, he got in the car after a particularly long eye roll and sigh but muttered something about getting new parts as soon as possible. I laughed at him and playfully nudged him .

"You did a great job on my truck Jake so don't go ripping it up out of frustration "I smiled my best smile and he was pacified.

"Okay, so how do you want to do this, come straight with it or ... I don't know, give it time to sink in?"I asked .

"Bella , why are you so worried about this, Charlie will be fine and if not, well we figure something out."He frowned .

It took me a minute to realize that he was thinking about how quickly I told Charlie about me and Edward and he was wondering why I was having trouble telling Charlie about us .

"Jake ,"I sighed "I want to tell Charlie about us but it's just scary for me because the last time I got this involved ...well , you know."I mumbled .It hadn't realized that that was exactly why I was procrastinating with Jake until I said it . It was like a huge weight had been lifted of my shoulders and I was finally free.

Jake turned to look at me with love, care and understanding in his deep, black eyes . I truly didn't deserve him .

"Crap! How big of an ass am I being write now. Please forgive me babe ,"He pleaded .

"Of course, but can you forgive me ,"I replied.

"For what,"He asked, confussed.

"Any other girl would be shouting from the roof tops that you loved her,she would be telling everyone that would listen how great you are and how much she loves you , and here I am hiding it away."I told him patiently.

"Bella, I don't love any other girl, I love you and I will wait until you're ready before we tell people if thats what you need okay, don't be afraid to tell me whats on your mind . If you don't want to tell Charlie now then thats okay too ."He said sincerely."But if he catches us making out, well.." The smile creeped back onto his face. He was incaable of beinh serious for more than a minute!

By now we were at my house and Charlies cruiser was already in the drive .

"How did I ever manage to deserve you, I want to tell Charlie and I might be in need of a rooftop also "I joked "Come on, unless you're too chicken ?"

He rolled his eyes and smiled "Lets go " He whispered as he took my hand and led me into the dragons den .

Jacob held my hand tightly as we walked across the doorway. Was Mr Cool starting to lose his confidance maybe . But then again I was shaking from head to toe . Probably feeling this, he looked down and flashed me his brilliant smile. I returned his smile and we walked over to the sofa, where Charlie sat, still holding hands. We walked in front of him and stopped, blocking the view of the flatscreen .

"Hey Bells, hey Jake, why are you blocking the Tv "He grouched before his eyes rested on our intertwined hands .

He seemed to freeze for minutes and I was just about to call him when he got up and walked slowly towards Jacob .Uhoh.

Jacob seemed to be thinking along the same lines , the blatant cockiness that had been pasted on his face was quickly ebbing. I almost laughed at the panic striken look etched on his face now and made a mental note to tease him about it later, wheres the camera when you need it ?

Charlie had stopped now and was standing right in front us, just staring.

Suddenly he threw his arms around Jake smiling his best crinkly eyed smile "About bloody time son, about bloody time "He chuckled and pulled Jacob back to look at him "I was starting to think you'd never build up the courage, boy."

Jake looked dumbfounded but delightedly back at Charlie ."Thanks, Charlie and it takes time to build up to it, I could hardly just come out and say I love you now could I "Jake laughed .

"No I supose not, well congrats, now if you kids don't mind theres a game I want to see, sit down ,"Charlie sighed , returning to the emotionally detatched dad I knew and loved.

I led Jacob over to the sofa where he put his arm around me and gave me a wide grin, I couldn't help but smile back at my love .

He leant in and was just about to meet his lips when Charlie interupted "Dad in the room, holding hands and having arms around each other I can handle, but don't push it" He warned sternly before turning back to the game.

Me and Jacob blushed and hung our heads in embarrassment like two naughty school children .

"Hey , I almost forgot, wasn't there something you wanted to do today? "Jake asked, at half time when Charlie left to get coffee.

"Oh, yeah well it can wait until tomorrow, it's too dark now anyway "I replied catching on to the fact that we shouldn't mention cliff driving around the chief of police.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right, I 'll come by around six tomorrow to pick you up ." He said and laughed when he saw my horrified expression "Okay, okay but nine is the latest we can leave it "

"Thats sounds more reasonable "I frowned at smiled "I have to go now, but I'll be back when he falls asleep" He added in an undertone. Lately Jacob had taken to Edwards old habit of sneaking in through my window at night . At first, I protested, Jacob is no vampire that's for sure, but he surprised me by being very lightfooted and agile .

"Okay, bye "I answered and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"See you tomorrow Charlie "He called out to the kitchen and received a grunt in reply .

He smiled at me one last time and walked out the door.

I sighed contently and turned back to pretend to watch a game that I knew nothing about while daydreaming about Jacob. His face when he thought Charlie would beat him was one of the funniest things I have ever seen in my entire life and I still hadn't teased him about it . But there would be plenty of time, tomorrow, the next day and the next . I am going to love Jacob Black, even marriage is something that I would be willing to face is I had Jacob by my side to take me through it, smiling and laughing and teasing me like hell .

I truly believed that we would be together forever and nothing could come between us, well, not nothing, there was one person that made me questiion myself and that person was Edward, the love of my life , my first love and possibly my soulmate . But Edward is a vampire and if the world was void of mythical creatures then Edward would be long dead . I shivered at the thought , no I want Edward alive , but I also want him to be happy and he could never have been happy with me , plain boring average old when their were beautiful vampires like Rosalie out there . Ones that he could kiss without fighting his urge to kill them and ones that he would not have to continuously protect and save . I'm sure wherever Edward is , he's moving on with his life , he deserves true happiness and I want that for him.

As promised , once Charlie was sound asleep , Jacob climbed up my wall and in through my window.

"Hey, Bells, miss me",He whispered, still standing by the window teasing me.

"Oh yes, I couldn't wait for you to sneak into my bedroom and tease me while my unsuspecting father sleeps right next door!"I retorted sarcasticaly but the effect was ruined somewhat by my pulling him over to the bed .

His eyes gleamed with excitement but I set him straight .

"Not now , Jake , did you not just hear what I said about my father, the cop, with the big-ass gun ,"I teased lightly.

His forehead creased with puzzlement for the shortest of moments , and then was replaced by a mocking grin .

"Bella , do you really think that badly of me , I'm excited cause we're going cliffdiving tomorrow , well later on today actually, but anyway I told you that I would wait and not push you for ...that ,"He explained hurt by my hasty judgement of him.

"I'm sorry , Jake , I just presumed that you'd ...you know ...want to do that sooner rather than later ."I mumbled , embarrassed and guilty .

"Bella ,"He said taking my head in his hands , "I'm going to marry you someday, I'm in this for the long run, so I'm in no rush, okay ,"He smiled kindly , "and, besides Charlie does have a big gun and a lience to kill",He joked, putting on a James Bond accent .

Wow , Jacob said that he wanted to marry me someday , that was pretty serious especially coming from a seventeen year guy . What happened to being afraid of commitment and marriage and kids . Wasn't that the normal response, it was certainly the reaponse that I was having now anyway.

"Ha Jake, did you just propose to me ,"I laughed , trying to lighten the intense mood .That was obviously the wrong thing to say, though as Jacob wore an upset expression on his face . Oh no, he was going to propose to me, at seventeen , in my bedroom at night with my father asleep in the next room . Vampires, forbidden motorcycling, a long haired greasemonkey for a boyfriend and now this, when did my life turn into a crappy sitcom ?

"Umm, no Bells, I wasn't but are you that strongly opposed to marrying me ?"His eyes bore into mine with an intense gaze. I noticed the emphasis he put on the word 'me' .He was thinking about Edward again . It was pointless telling him again, he's heard enough already, but I loved him and he was wasting his time worrying about Edward ,Edward is gone and he is never coming back .

"Jake, I'm eighteen and you're seventeen, we both live withour fathers, we both still go to school and neither on of us has a proper, full-time job, so yeah right now I am and Jake I ... don't ...know why you're so ...insecure about us . I love you, isn't that enough, for now"I struggled quitely . He still seemed unsure though so I kissed him passionately and brought him down so we both lying on the bed . We stayed like that for a while until we got tired and were about to fall asleep .

"You better go home and get some sleep if you want to be able to get up in the morning , "I sighed hesitantly once we broke apart but he was already asleep . Oh for Gods sake he was even snoring !

"Jake, Jake, Jake wake up" I called as loudly as I dared do with Charlie in the next room, but he wouldn't budge . This wasn't going to look good if Charlie walked in and saw us lying on my bed with the covers over us and Jacobs hands firmly around the small of my back, trapping me . "Jacob wake up " I proceded to smack hard on the shoulder . That did it .

"Ow, what the hell "Jake sat up so quick he got a headrush and fell straight back down on the bed again, making a loud bang.

"Uhoh , you've down it now, you lumix!"I hissed angrily , I could hear Charlie walking out of his room, no doubt coming to check out where the loud noise had come from.

"Get down under the bed and be quite " I giggled, he had looked hilarious when he fell down onto the made another loud bang as he landed on the wodden floor which made Charlies footsteps quicken, I heard Jacob curse under his breathe just as Charlie walked in. I had just about curled into a ball before he opened the door .He walked in with an amused expression on his face, first he checked on me, then he checked the closet, next came under the desk and finally under the bed.

"What do you kids take me for, an idiot ,"He chuckled darkly as he pulled Jacob out from under the bed and threw him out of the room. "Really, now get out of my house and stay out of daughters bedroom," He yelled. I thought he would ban me from seeing him but he just gave me the ' I'm so disapointed' look before going back to his room . It was my turn to be mad now, if that had been Edward he caught in my room, we would definately be banned from seeing each other ever again . But then again , I supose Charlie knows that Jakes a good guy and that he really does love me, unlike Edward, well thats his opinnion anyway. I called Jake on my cell just to make sure hes okay but there was no answer, he must have left it at home . I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep .


	4. Deep Tear

**Okay, so here's the thing. I know that a lot of writers just want reviews to keep them going in their writing, and there's nothing wrong with that, but I just have a different reason. This story was going a totally different direction when I posted it on another site but because of the feedback I got, it changed. That proves how much of a difference ten words can make. Let me know what team you are, your predictions, everything and anything. Because thats the best part of reading stuff on public forums, you can tell the author how mad you are for something that happened, or share your predictions with someone other than the dog or a "could I care less" brother.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading so far, enjoy this chapter:)**

Ireland

EDWARDS POINT OF VIEW

It has been one hundred and fifty seven days , two hours , twenty three minutes and eighteen seconds since we left Forks, since I left my one true love :Bella Swan .

These past months have been agonizing to say the very least . The moment I left Bella, I felt a tear deep inside of me , I felt my very soul rip to shreds .Yes I know that I don't possess a soul , but being with her brought back so many of my human characteristics, it made me feel things that I never felt before in my existence , neither as a human or a vampire .

As densely fogged as my human memories may be , I am sure that I would remember the feeling of true love . Bella was my soulmate , was , it was unbearable to think of her in the past tense , when I would give anything to be with her now . To smell her floral hair , to breathe in the delicious scent of her breathe , to watch the blood rise in her cheeks whenever she fell , or tripped and finally to see the flash of intuition as she saw through my pretenses once again . But when it had mattered the most , she believed the lies that I told her . What possibly hurt the most was the way she had accepted the fact that I don't love her , I had expected her to cry and kick and beg me to say it wasn't true , that I really did love her . That would have been better , better than the way that she just stood there , shaking her head and looking blankly at the ground . That day was the worst of my entire existance, the day I lost my soul and my heart forever . Ever since that day I have lived life as if in a trance , I answered peoples questions when asked , I hunted when I was thirsty and I spent most of my days in my room , playing Bellas lulaby to myself and remembering everything about her . I wondered if she ever thought about me anymore , probably not .I never deserved a girl like Bella one who was sweet , kind,brave ,passionate and loving . She had probably already moved on and was with the likes of Mike Newton or Tyler Crowley . I growled at the thought , no not Mike or Tyler , some one who deserved her love and someone who could return it completely , something that I could never do .

I remembered the first day of school , here in Ireland . Of course things here were very different to back in Forks .It still had the same omnipresent state of Forks and it was constantly raining , but it lacked the presense that Forks had , this small town was just a quite , safe little blip on the radar . Of course everyone had the same reaction to us as they have every where we live in , but with prehaps more lewd thoughts , mostly directed towards Rosalie . After we left Forks I had stopped talking to all of my family and it had caused them great pain but I knew that I was best , best for now while I was still recovering .

Suddenly I heard Alices 'voice' clearly - she was having a vision , I watched Bella walk up to the edge of a cliff face , looking nervously down the steep edge , she jumped and then disipeared out of sight . I chlucked at heart , it was tearing open again with pain I screamed out in agony and thats when I made my choice , now I had to go to the volturi , that was it , if she was gone then I wasn't going to live without her in the world , I was going to die so I could have the chance to be wih her again .

But I couldn't move , my heart wouldn't allowme to , right now it was time to grieve and grieve I must for my Bella was dead, she gone and there was nothing I could do to stop it , Forks was an eight hour flight and all Irish flights have to be prebooked . That just ripped at the wound more , I would get there in time but I had to try , maybe now was the perfect oppurtunity to change her , if her heart kept beating long enough , no , I will not take her soul , not after she gave me mine back , but I had to see her one last time anyway . I didn't know if I could bear it , seeing her there still , cold and blue and dead as I am .But if she has her soul then she will go to the next life and she will live again there . I found the strenght to stand up and walk , well hobble over to the door , but Alice was already there.

"Go away Alice , I saw it okay I know shes dead"I barked in a rough strained voice .

"Edward, shes not dead , the reason you stopped seeing her was because I ran away as soon as I got the vision "She looked pitying and depressed .

"What "I bellowed "Alice why in the name of deity did you do that to me "I was livid , Alice had always been annoying but that was downright evil , we are talking about the love of my life here and she goes and does that to me, but some small part of me still sensed that something else was going on .

"Alice "I said calmly "Why did you run away , is Bella okay ."

"Edward , ever since we left I have been keeping an eye on Bella and..."She struggled , now I knew that something major was up , Alice was never lost for words.

"Go on Alice , I promise I won't shout again , I am truly sorry ."I coaxed an anxious to know of Bella was alright, if she was then nothing else matters .

"I can't Edward , I can't say it,"She looked if she would cry.

"GOD DAMMIT ALICE TELL ME NOW,"I roared , inraged , if there was something wrong with Bella then I had to know ,I had to.

"She moved on Edward "Alice spoke just above a vampire whisper and my whole world came crashing down around my shoulders.

She ...moved ...on , she is with someone else .I couldn't even bring myself to hate her , I was past that now .I crumbled down onto the floor and sobbed my dry , tearless sobs . For the past couple of months I have tried to move on , I have tried to tell myself that there was someone out there for me , someone whos soul I wouldn't have to take to be with . I had tricked my head into believing it . My head , the rational , reasonable part of me , the part that put up barriers between me and Bella and the part that forced me to leave her .

But then there was my heart , my heart that I had presumed nonexistent given the nature of my existence , but Bella had given me my heart back , she had made it beat again and I had destroyed hers ...until now . She had found another love , a human love . I should be happy , that is what I wanted for her , or so I thought . What I wanted now , more than ever was to hold her my arms and kiss her and pick her up when she fell down , this reminded me of how I felt as I watched every boy in her group ask her to the dance and my immense pleasure when she turned them away . But now she found someone that she didn't turn away , she found someone that she wanted to be with and I must know who .

"Alice , how do you know she moved on ."I suppose that I should start at the start although I already knew .

"Edward I'm sorry .After we left I kept a close eye on Bella , making sure that she was okay "I growled at her , I had told her not to .

"For the first four months after we left she was like a zombie , Edward , she did nothing but get up , go to , school,go to work and then go home "She eyed me dissaprovingly . Pain shot through the tear in my heart as I saw the image of Bella , Alice was right , she like zombie . Her eyes were empty and dull and her face was completely void of any expression . I had done that to her , I had taken her soul in a much worseway than I would have if i had stayed , I had broken her heart .

"But then I started to see her with a boy , just as friends at first and there was an enormous improvement in her appearance , she looked ...happy . Then about three weeks ago they kissed and proclaimed their love for each other "She whispered . Alice was just as heartbroken as I was , she had always hoped that I would come to my senses and return to Forks eventually .

"Wait , if you had been watching them , then how come I only found out now "

"I have been doing what I did now , running away from you ,"

I thought for a while after Alice left , I thought about going to the Volturi , I thought about running away and finally I thought about returning to Forks , to Bella . I thought about sweeping her off her feet and changing her , marrying her and giving her everthing that she has ever wanted .

I stayed on the floor for hours diliberating , weighing out the options and then I came to my conclusion.

I was going to Forks.

I was stupid before , I should have never left Bella and I see that now , I was going to win back her heart .

I realized with a start that Alice still hadn't told me who her new Boyfriend was . Most likely she had planned it that way . I hurriedly packed all of my clothes in three suitcases - I was planning on staying there . I knew her was going to take me back , she had to , we were soulmates,destined to be together , I was sure of it .

"Edward , we're coming with you,"Alice called through the walls dividing our rooms . I growled in response , this was something that I had to do on my own .

"Edward , I can see that you're going to give in so you may as well save yourself the bother and just accept it ",She was really starting to annoy me now .

"Who's we"I snarled , defeated .Alice had been Bellas bestfriend and it hurt her when we left too , she didn't get to say goodbye .

"I told you so ,"Snarl again"Me , Jasper , Emmett and Rosalie ."The last one surprised me , Rosalie had never shown anything but contempt for Bella .

"Rosalie ?"I asked .

"Emmetts going and Rosalie wouldn't stay here without him "That explains it .Emmett would never admitt that he liked Bella for any reason other than her clumsiness , but I knew that he saw her as the little sister he never had . In so many ways my adopted family felt more like a true fleash and blood family rather than a coven . There was the stuck up chereleader,the lovable big brother, the annoying little sister, the emo teenager, the loving mother and the hard working father - straight out of an American sitcom .

"Hey Alice , get in here for a second , "I suddenly remembered the lack of knowledge regarding Bellas current boyfriend .

"What Edward , I only have ten suitcases and three fullsized wardrobes to pack , I don't have the time ."She snapped .

"Alice you never told me his name "I winced but regained my composure .

"Who's name "She was procrastinating , now it was my turn to snap .

"Alice , whats his name , I can handle it"I growled lowly , I could handle it , as long as it wasn't Mike Newton.

"His name is Jacob Black "She sighed and hung her head . What , I leave her to try and save her and she finds a worse monster than me .

"What !!!!"I was indignant, "Shes going out with a wolf, that girl has no sense of self preservation at all ".

"No Edward , he's not a wolf "She tried to soothe me, "Remember Sam Uley and the rest disappeared from my vision , that was because they became wolves , but Jacob is only a little hazy . He will only become a wolf if we return ."

Now I was in a predicament, if I left Bella alone then she would be fine until another vampire comes to Forks but she would be in danger then , if I went back to Forks Jacob could transform near her out of anger at me and hurt her .

I had a lot of contemplating to do . For the first time in vampiric life I felt physically drained .

I would go to Forks , I decided , I had been doing what I thought was best for our relationship and it had not turned out to well , so now for once I was going to listen to my heart and follow it to Forks , Washington , where my true love lay unsuspecting .

I wondered what her face would look like when she first saw me , would they be full of joy and love , or full of hatred and resentment . No , my Bella could never hate anyone , she was too good of a person . I was sure that she would take me back , she had to .

BELLAS POV

I woke up to a knock on the front door . I rushed down, expecting to see Jake all ready for our outing and there he was . He was standing on the porch looking away, but his chest was facing towards me . It took my breathe away, he was so beautiful . I had never really stopped to take a good look at him before but now I did .His long wiry muscles stretched down his long arms and legs and on his chest was a perfectly sculpted six pack and there I was in my holey sweats with haystack hair and horrible morning breathe .

"I'll be there I sec, Jake, "I called as I ran up the stairs to the bathroom. This was the second time I'd felt inferior in my relationship . I thought about how I must look standing next to Jacob . Probably like a ten year old child up against her father, I shuddered at the thought .

I spent a good half an hour in the bathroom fixing my hair and cleaning my teeth until I was gleaming .Then I went to my room and picked out a suitable out fit : cargo shorts and a tank top and put some in a bag with a towel for when we come out of the water .

I walked downstairs to find Jacob stretched out at the kitchen table, flipping through some random magazines .

He looked up once he saw me coming down the stairs and his mouth flew open .

"Wow .. Bella ...you look ... wow "was all he managed to say before jumping up and running over to me . He picked me uo in his arms and spun me around ending it with a passonate kiss . I giggled when we broke apart and hopped out of his arms running over to the other side of the kitchen, teasing him .

He groaned and bounded over to where I standing .He locked me in his arms again but just smiled lovingly at me . After minutes of just looking into each others eyes , I realized that I had food to make .

"Come on ,"I smiled "I have to make sandwiches and stuff for today "He leaned down and pecked me lightly on the lips before sitting back down at the table . I laughed and rolled my eyes at him . Jacob is like a pet dog , he'll do any tricks you want for food .

He looked me with a puzzled innocent expression that made me hug my sides to stop myself from falling over .He frowned at me and went over to the refridgerator . He took out the food we would need and started to make sandwiches . I steadied myself and went over to join him, giving him a gentle nudge with my elbow .

"I'm sorry "I said and pouted .

"Its ok "He melted and smiled "I love you. "

"I love you too, now get to cutting mister "I ordered .

We bantered like that for a while until we ended up with 6 ham and cheese sandwhiches, 6 sodas, ten candy bars and ten cupcakes .I had looked bewildered at Jake when he suggested all the food but I decided to just go with the flow . I had no doubt that he would eat all of it and probably still be hungry for more .

"So, are we taking the truck or the Rabbit" I asked, although I already knew the answer . His look confirmed my suspisons .

"You're kidding right "He raised his eyebrows "Your truck probably wouldn't make it down the narrow trail ".

"What narrow trail, the last time we passed there there was a short walk out to the edge."

"Yeah , but that was the very top, we're jumping off lower down because the current is a lot stronger today than it was back then ."He smiled "And I could never forgive myself if I let something bad happen to you ".

I rolled my eyes, why did everyone think that I was some fragile little human girl .I took care of myself for seventeen years before either one of them came along, and they should give me some credit . I gave him a disaproving look and sighed.

"I can take care of myself "

He rolled his eyes and smiled "I know you can, but you don't have to, thats my job now so let me do it ."He smiled his best wide smile and I melted under his gaze.

"Alright , now stop being so mushy , we had some extreme sport to do "I shoved him out the door and locked up .

"Awww I'm hurt Bella , I thought you liked all the mush,"He was gettting better at the sarcasim .

We drove to the top of the cliff , talking about Charlie .

"Hey , Bella have you noticed anything different about Charlie recently ?"Jake asked , his eyes still on the road .

I froze, expecting something bad . "No "I whispered .

"Relax you wory wart I just meant that he has been spending a lot more time with Sue Clearwater lately "He put his hand on my leg and squeezed .His hand covered my entire leg in one span .

"So not fair! Just cause you like tormenting me with your big hands and big head!" I grumbled and pointed at the offending parts of his him and his overdeveloped anatomy. I mean come on man, steriods or what?

He just shook his head and covered my entire head with the same hand. I shoved him off so I could see. Some one has to be responsible around here .

"Yeah, I kind of have, what do you think is happening there ?"I asked .

He laughed his husky laugh "Well Billy seems to think that they're together and he doesn't like it very much ."

"Why, does he think that they're betraying Harry ?"

"Ha, no, he likes Sue too and is pissed that she chose Charlie !"He grinned from ear to ear , "It's hillarious, you should hear him muttering under his breathe . He seems to think its because Charlie can walk and he can't ."

I had always known deep down that Charlie would find someone else, even though her seemed hung up on Renee . I just wondered why he hadn't said anything to me yet .

"Oh and speaking of Billy and his approval of relationships..."I swung my head slowly towards him .

"Bella, are you serious , Billy knew that I loved you from day one, you remember when we gave you the truck and he said that I had been bugging him about seeing you ...well I had been ...a lot "He blushed and hung his head .

I had known that Jacob liked me from when we started hanging put this year but I never imagined he was in love with me back then .

The car rolled to a stop and I took his head in my hands bringing it up to my level .

"Jake , you know I love you and I'm sorry about being so ...obvious in my relationship with Edward in front of you, if I had known, well things would have different ."I smiled and kissed him .

In fact, if I had known then I probably wouldn't be sitting here now, I would still be in my trance, lonely and bitter but there was no point telling him that . It worked out in the end and that's all that matters .

"I actualy remember thinking that you were really cute but then you said" you're Isabella Swan, right? " and that went out the window."

He looked up and rolled his eyes "And I'm the big mushball " He took my hand and lead me out to the edge of the cliff.

"Okay , so do you want to sit out for a while or do you want to go now "Jake was sitting on the ground looking up at me .

I looked out at the ocean and frowned , it was a dark day with a deep overcast skyline . It looked as if it would pour at any moment .

"Now , it looks like rain "I said with a smile .

He jumped up and rubbed his hands .

"Okay so this is your time . You should jump feet first . It's not that high up so there might not be a lot of room for movement once you're in the air . Just make sure that put your feet together before you hit the water ."He said with a look of deep concentration on his face ."Do you me to go with you , before you or after you ?"

I thought about it for a second "With me. "That way I could hold to him if my clumziness kicked in and I ended up nearly drowning.

"Sure Sure " He walked me over to the edge and squeezed my hand "On three , one , two , three , now ."

And we flung ourselves off the cliff .

Once we were in the air I let go of Jakes hand , he would want to twist and spin like I had seen the others do . The rush was amazing , I felt the wind whip around my face beating through my hair .I screamed but it was exhilarated kind . I tried a flip and to my utter amazement it worked, looks like clumziness doesn't count when freefalling .

I loved the feel of the wind through my hair and the salty sea air blistering down my throat. It wasn't exactly uncomfortable, but tingly and warm.

Too soon I plunged deep in the freezing cold water . I shuddered immediately and struggled to reach the surface . I could feel Jacobs warm hands pulling me up and sure enough the next time I opened my eyes I was looking up into his worried eyes .

"I'm okay Jake, relax "I smiled but coughed up a mouthful of water . My throat was sore from screaming but aside from that I felt great . I had remembered to pull my legs together at the right time and instantly knew why it was neccessary .

If I hadn't my legs would have been pulled apart the moment I hit the water, I imagine that it would have been worse if it happened to one of the boys but it still would have pulled a thigh musscle in a woman .

I looked up at Jacob again to see that he had a bright smile on his face .His chest was bare and his shorts were soaked through . His hair was dripping and suck up in , facing in every direction .

"That was amazing !"I breathed and grinned contently at him .I was suddenly very aware how wet my clothes were as he kissed me. I stood up and ran back to the car , doing my best to stay upright . Despite this I managed to fall several times in my haste to return to him . The final time I cut my knee , the pain wasn't bad but I didn't want to be subject to Jakes laughter . I dressed in a hurry and walked back to where he sat ,waiting for me.

"Aren't you cold ?"I asked shivering .

"No , I'm roasting actually , come here and I'll put my arm around ou to keep you warm" He winked jokingly .I smiled and noticed that his shorts were already dry .

"Jake, your shorts are "I exclaimed and he looked down in a panic .I laughed his reaction .

"They're dry " I explained and felt his forehead .It was sorching, as hot as it had been just before he got sick .

"Jake do you feel alright, you're burning up ."I examined him and found that his whole body was as hot as coals .

"I feel fine, fit as a fiddle," he joked .

"Hmmm"I raised an eyebrow "I've heard that before, come on I'm taking you home ".

"Awww Bella, can we at least eat first please "He pleaded and smiled my smile . I couldn't refuse him then .

"Alright fine "I gave in and sat down to eat, but it was a losing battle. He ate all the candy, five of the sandwhiches and drank four of the sodas. I'd say if it wasn't for the fact that he loved me I would have starved. I made a quick mental note to invite Embry the next time we came cliff diving .


	5. Affirmations

CHAPTER eleven

EDWARDS POV

After arguing with Alice for hours over whether or not I should go to Forks, I decided that I had no choice :I was going to go .I loved her too much to do nothing . Even before she started dating Jacob Black I was contemplating returning .

It had broken Alice and Esmes hearts to see me so constantly depressed , they had spent most of their days reasoning with me , telling me that I deserved to me happy and that I did indeed have a soul but their pleading fell on deaf ears as I continued to ly in my room for hours on end , refusing to come except to hunt .After a few weeks Jasper couldn't be around me anymore , I suppose that the aura of depression I was projecting affected him the most . Emmett grew tired of my moping and proceeded to annoy Rosalie more than ever .

Carlisle spent most of his nights sitting next to me , trying to convince me that someone as good as me had to have a soul but I refused to believe him . My beliefs had upset him because in a roundabout way I had accused him of stealing my soul , and I hadn't corrected him . I had sat there unmoving as I heard his train of thought , I hadn't bothered to tell him that he was wrong and that what he did was good because I had no other choice , and he acted out of love for me and need of companionship . If I were to take Bellas soul as she is then it would be pure selfishness and lust . I remembered to apologize profusely to him as soon as I could . Esme and Carlisle didn't accompany us to Forks because although a nearly a year has past neither of them look any older . Carlisle was twenty three and claiming thirty three while in Forks before we left . We would be alright for another while as we were already mature looking and anyway only one human had ever come close enough to notice or care . And it was for that human I was now walking through a crowded Irish airport .

"Last boarding call to flight one ninty :destination Washington , USA . "A loud voice errupted from a specker next to where I was sitting . I stood up and made my way over to the flight deck and boarded the plane with Alice . We were in first class , Alice refused to fly coach . Emmett and Rosalie would be flying out later the next day.

I sat down next to her .

"How long will this take "She asked .I frowned "Weren't you the one that booked the tickets "I asked .

She rolled her eyes impatiently "Not the flight Edward, how long will it take for you to get back with Bella , I miss her "She shook her head and looked at me as if I was missed something obvisious .

I smiled for the first time in months but it felt wrong , fake , a shadow of its former self . "You're the physic , you tell me "I teased .

She frowned and a look of deep concentration crossed her pixie face .

"I don't know , she hasn't decided yet but something doesn't feel right , I feel a kind of disturbance in the air "She shook her head as if clearing it "It's probably nothing though . "

We sat in silence for the rest of the flight . I tried to read Alices mind to see what the disturbance was but she was singing a loud rock song over and over again in her mind . It must be very bad if she is keeping it from me . I let my mind wander , thinking of Bella and Jacob . From what I remember of Ephraim Black , there is a reslemblance between the too , they have the same satin black hair , same piercing black eyes but Ephraim was of a much stronger build than Jacob , who was still a child . He was over a year younger than Bella and with Bellas old head , probably decades less mature . I remembered what Bella had once said about never having had intimate relationships before and I wondered if that still rang through , if she had slept with Jacob then things would be considerably harder for us . But Bella was sensible and responsible , she wouldn't unless she absolutely loved him, but then again what if she did , what if she was in love with him and wouldn't leave him .

The thought pierced my heart as I thought it . I had thought that I had thought this through but I had obviously left out her new love life from the equation . I didn't care anymore , I was on the plane nearly there and I knew that I would regret it for the rest of my existence if I didn't tell her how I feel .She deserves to know every angle of this so she can make an informed decision based on the information at hand . I sighed at called to the air hostess .

"Excuse me mam , may I have a pillow please "I asked kindly , of course I had no need of it , it would be more of a hinderance than anything else , but I had appearances to keep up and it seemed that most other passangers had one .

"Ummm , yes ...of course ummm , I'll be...right back ...sir." She struggled , dazzled by my beauty. I listened half heartedly as she gushed to the fellow hostesses about how beautiful and sexy I was .

I frowned , be that as it may , I am only seventeen and she thirty two . I heard her thoughts as she mentally undressed me . I hid my digust as I took the pillow and smiled briefly at her , her heart gave a flutter as she walked away .

The plane landed at eight o clock , Forks time . I decided that I could wait for morning to make my grand re appearance into Bellas life as we would need the day to talk things over . Alice and I drove in silence to the house where she spent a record minute unpacking everything .

"Edward , why don't you go over now "Alice asked for the hundred time since we arrived .

"Because , Alice , she is probably asleepor getting ready for bed right now . We need the whole day to talk things over ".

"I can see very clearly that she is in her bedroom reading right now and she will not sleep for five hours , she is really into that book . "I sighed , fine I'll go over now but its your fault ."I snapped.

"Whats my fault "She asked confused.

"Everything"I huffed like a child that didn't get their own way .I decided to walk to Bellas house , to give myself more time to think about how I was going "make my grand entrance"for loss of better words . How would I do it so I didn't upset or frighten her . I suppose I should enter her bedroom like I always do , through her bedroom window .

I reached her house soon after and took it all in , it looked exactally the same as I had left it , with one change , there was a Volkswagen Rabbit parked in the front lawn where Bellas trusk should be . I frowned ,Bella loved her truck , why would she replace it ?

I scaled the wall quickly and jumped up on to her window still as quite as a church mouse . I peeked in knocked gently on the window before opening it and jumping in . The scene before my eyes horrified me , even though I had prepared myself for it . Bella lay on the bed as Alice had said , but she wasn't alone .Jacob lay beneath her with his hand on her thighs which were wrapped around him tightly , they were kissing passionately and breathing heavily . They broke apart confused as they heard me jump . Jacob looked at me with such fury that I knew we were in trouble .

His arms and legs started shaking violently . As if it were happening in slow motion I saw him start to explode into the giant wolf that I knew would soon fill the entire bedroom . I ran to where Bella lay looking amazed up at me and grabbed her,jumping out of the window just as Jacob exploded . His piercing howls filled the night sky . I heard Sam Uleys voice reason with him and explain to him what he was .

Jacobs thoughts were full of sadness and remorse towards Bella as he jumped out of the window and ran howling in to the woods .I looked down at Bella , she wore an expression of bewildermant on her face before smoothing out her forehead .

"I'm dreaming "She whispered quitely to herself .

BELLAS POV

I lay on my bed reading a new a book that I had picked up today on the way from the cliifs with Jake . He had stood there with me for n hour watching me pick up and read the back of every book in the store before I finally chose this one , when I asked him if he wanted to leave he just shook his head and handed me another book . It was about a Kid Spy named Alex Rider . I had laughed when Jake handed it to me but I read through the blurb and found that it was a great story . I liked the action sequences and fast paced banter between goodie and baddie .

Suddenly I heard a quite knock on my window and went over to investigate . It was Jacob . I smiled and let him in .

"Don't fall asleep this time ok "I joked as I pulled him on to my bed .

"Ha no I don't think so "He smiled his briiliant smile and kissed me lightly . To both of our surprise I pulled him closer and wrapped my legs around him tightly , the intensity of the kiss increased so we were both gasping for breathe .

Thats when it happened . First I saw Edward standing at my window looking pained , then I saw Jacob start to shake violently . Edward moved so fast I could hardly see him , pick me up and jumped out the window just as Jacob exploded into a giant hairy creature .

What was happening , why was Edward here , how did my boyfriend just explode what was going on . I realized just as I saw Jacob run away out of my bedroom and into the woods : I was dreaming . I had dreamed about Jacob becoming a wolf near Edward before and that was what I just saw . I relaxed and looked up at Edward , my weak memory hadn't done him justice .

Even with deep lines of worry and fear etched in his face he was magnificent . His golden eyes sparkled in the moonlight , his pale hard skin felt cool and soothing against my skin . He was looking out towards where Jacob had just disappeared .

Suddenly pained howls filled the night air as Jacob felt the remorse present in most of my dreams , he would laugh when I tell him tomorrow I thought . Edward looked down at me with and his eyes flashed open . I followed his eyes to were they rested on my arm :it was cut deeply and bleeding profusely . I hadn't noticed the pain in all of excitement but now that it had been brought to my attention it throbbed uncomfortabley , that couldn't be right , I was dreaming , dreams are painless .

Then it hit me :I wasn't dreaming , Edward was here , I was in his arms bleeding and Jacob had just turned it a wolf . My mind went into over load as I tried to comprehend everything that had happened in the last few minutes .

I looked up at Edward once again to see a look of pain on his face . His eyes were darting back and forth qickly as he fought with his natural instints , he had stopped breating and his eyes were pitch black . His mouth was moving quickly too , he was talking to himself too low for my human ears to hear .

He seemed to snap out of it and roughly put me down.

"Bella , we have a lot to talk about but now is not the time , I will come back tomorrow evening and we can talk then , Charlie is coming and he wants to know what is happening so I must go , I love you "He said seductively . My heart rate surprized both of us by saying at its current rate , that seemed to bother him sightly he turned and ran home before I could open my mouth .

Why was he here ? ,he left and promised to never come back , he told me he didn't love me and just now he told me he did love me . Why now? Just when me and Jacob were about to move on ... Just when I had finally forgotten him and found someone who repaired the gapping hole he left behind .

How dare he say that to me , if he thought that he could just waltz back into my life and expect me to drop everything for him well he is....probably right .

I love Edward , no matter how much I love Jake , Edward has always been my one true love . Wait a second Jacob . What the hell happened to Jake , he just exploded into a giant monster of a wolf , how was that even possible and it just happened when he saw Edward , he had started shaking violently before... changing .

Thats when it clicked . I recalled the first time we met , he had told me the legends of his tribe . Of course at the time there was only one thing that I had wanted from that conversation - confirmation of my suspisions about Edward . But now I remembered the rest , he told me about how his tribe believed that they were descended from wolves , that vampires were the natural enemies of the wolf , well the wolves that turn into men -werewolves .Jacob was a werewolf .

And that realization was the straw that broke the donkeys back , coupled with the loss of blood and Edwards reappearance it brought on the darkness as I began to faint . I welcomed the darkness , maybe I would wake up in Jacobs arms and he would laugh at me when I told him of my dreams .

I woke up in my bed . The curtains were drawn but light was seeping through them , folding my bedroom with a gloomy yellow haze . I lifted my hand to my head , only to find it wrapped tightly in gauze . I shut my eyes and sunk back drearily into my pillows . It had happened , Edward was back and Jake was a werewolf . I sighed heavily .

The door opened to reveal a cautious looking Charlie .

"Hey Bells , you're finaly up . What happened last night , I wake up to the sounds of howling wolves and go outside to find you on the ground passed out and cover in blood "His caring look turned to anger as he remember my unconscious form on the ground. What would I tell him, I had always been a horrible liar .

"I heard the howling too and went outside to investigate , the wolf got too close and bit my hand "I said feebly "I passed out from the pain ". At least the last part was through , I had gotten too close to a wolf , in so many ways .

"Can I go down to La Push ? "I asked eager to talk to Jacob and find out what was happening to him .

"Sure , but just be careful , and you have to change that bandage every hour , so take the roll of gauze with you . The doctor said you were very lucky that I got to you when I did , you nearly died "He shuddered "Don't you ever do that to me again Bella , you hear me , I don't want to lose you"He whispered before leaving me to get dressed .

Yes ,I had come very close to dying , Edward had come very close to killing me last night , another reason to tell him to stay away . I still hadn't decided what I was going to do about him yet , but Jacob came first .I got dressed in jeans and an old blouse , brushed my hair and walked slowly down to my truck . The drive to La Push seemed to last for hours in my haste to get to Jacob . I thought about what this would mean for us , could he be with me or would he hunger for my blood too . No he had told me that was why his enemies were vampires : they believed that humans should be protected , Protected , Sam Uley . The realization hit me like a slap in the face , Sam Uley and his "gang " had been werewolves but Jacob said that once the Cullens left Embry and Quil snapped out of it . So that was the solution , the Cullens would move on and Jacon go back to normal just as his friends had . But that would mean Edward leaving and I don't now if I can handle that , not again . He just came back and told me that he loved me so maybe there was hope after all . Maybe he realized that he still loved me and couldn't live without me . I snorted to myself , get real Bella . Anyway he was too late , I was in love with Jacob and everything would go back to normal once he left .

I pulled up the Blacks driveway and parked . I got out and walked in through the front door and there he was.

Jacob was lying on the coach with his legs drooping over the end . He looked terrible , his eyes were red and scrunched up in pain . His hair was matted and dirty and his clothes were torn and stained with grass and dirt . There were dark shadows under his eyes and cuts up along his arm , which was draped over his forehead . He looked up as soon as I walked in to the room . A look of pure sadness crossed his face and tears welled in his eyes as he saw the huge bandage on my arm .

"Bella , I am so unbelievably sorry , I didn't mean to hurt you or scare you . I didn't even know that the legends were true until Sam told me last night "He gushed and jumped up out of his seat only to fall back down in pain .

"Jake , are you okay , whats wrong "I asked hurriedly .

He laughed darkly "No Bella , I'm not okay , everything is wrong .I'm a monster . "

"No you're not Jake , you're a protector ,you're a great person and I love you , nothing can change that ."I told him firmly and I meant every word of it too .

"How do you know "He asked quizically .

"You told me , remember , you said that Sams group called themselves protectors and I put two and too together , you're a werewolf and so are they . Your enemies are vampires and you protect your people from them ."I said matter of factly.

He smiled and closed his eyes ."How did I manage to find you ,"He sighed before falling in to a deep sleep.

I stayed at Jacobs for a few hours , putting off meeting with Edward . Part of me wondered what he wanted to tell me so bad and another wanted to tell him to get lost and stay out of my life . I don't know which was stronger but I knew that sooner or later I would have to face him and the sooner I did the sooner I could come back to Jake . I drove slowly hoping that I would be struck with sudden inspiration or understanding but nothing came . So I just drove in silence.

As I pulled up the driveway I noticed that Charlies cruiser was gone , he must be out fishing again . I walked in my front door to find Edward waiting for me at the kitchen table . He sat facing me with a kind smile on his face , but just like last night , my heart rate stayed constant , that gave me courage to continue .

"What is it Edward?"I snapped harsher than I had intented . His puzzled face bore signs of hurt confusion and pain .

"Bella I should have never left you"He sighed deeply "It was to biggest mistake of my life , I felt as if my heart had literally been ripped from my chest , like my soul was split in two . You have no idea how much I have missed you"He got up and walked over to me "Your eyes , your hair , your good heart , your brilliant mind and your love "With each body part he named he put his hand on it , once again my heart remained unresponsive to his touch .

"I . .. hurt .you"I screamed furiously at him "You left me here alone , you told me you didn't love me , you told me to move on . Well Edward as you saw yesterday , I have moved on , I'm happy for the first time in months ."I remembered the zombie like expression I had worn for so long before I found Jacob .

Edward gasped loudly ."What "I snapped.

"Bella , what were you thinking , just now"He asked .

"I was thinking about how I looked after you left me , why"

"I just read your mind"He stuttered . What , how did that happen , I thought I had some kind of block that didn't let him inside my head .

"So did I "He said quitely and his face became a pained mask . It physically hurt to see him like this , I wanted to reach out and comfort him , to kiss and hold him .

He suddenly smiled and looked at me lovingly "I knew it , you still love me . "He was extatic.

"Yes , Edward , I do ,"I admitted "But I love Jacob a lot more , and I know that Jake would never hurt me like you did . He would never promise to stay and then leave anyway because we hit a rock on the road . You see Edward , I always thought of you as someone who would never hurt me or cause me pain , but you did , the worst possible pain . You broke my heart, I gave it to you and you just threw it back in my face . You will never be the same person to me again "I sighed , there was no point in lying to him if he could read my mind now .

His face creased again but now all I felt was anger . "You show up here just when I finally move on and start to pick up the pieces you left behind and you sweep in here and expect me to leave everything and go along with your plan .Tell me Edward , why ?"I inquired furiously .

"I love you Bella and I was a fool for leaving but I'm here now and I will stay ."He remarked rebelliously .

"And what has changed Edward , what is different now . Things are exactally the same as they were when you left , you still have the same reasons to leave . Are you going to change me ?"I asked .

He shook his head like an elephant bothered by flies "I will not steal your soul Bella "He shouted.

Now I downright furious .

"Then we can't be together Edward , we can't . I will grow old and die and you will stay seventeen forever . "I clapped my hands together .

He looked upset but quickly recovered . He seemed to deliberate for a moment before finally saying "Bella , if you marry me , I will change you ."He smiled his crooked smile .

Now he had to be joking , one , I love Jacob ,two,I don't even want to be a vampire and three, even if I did love him more and want to be a vampire I wouldn't marry him. The idea made me laugh out loud , I had always been taught that marriage was horrible and to wait for a really long time till I was sure I wanted to get married before doing it .

Edwards face was scrunched up and he looked like he might cry .He thought I was laughing at the idea of marrying him . I threw my arms around him .

"Edward I'm sorry , really I wasn't laughing at you , didn't you hear my thoughts . I love Jacob ."There were now tears running down my face but I made no effort to wipe them off .

"Maybe if you hadn't left , things would be different but we can't change the past "I looked him in the eyes .

"I will wait , I'm not leaving , I'm going to stay for as long as it takes to convince you that we belong together "He smiled back definantly .

"Edward , I won't change my mind "And with that he left my house .

I really hoped that he would leave , so that me and Jacob could be together . Everything that just happened proved my love for him . If Edward had come back a few months before it would have been a completely different story , I would have ran up to him and threw myself around him , kissing him until he pulled away and begging him to stay . But I meant what I said , I did love him but I could never trust him again after what happened and you can't have a relationship without trust .

School would be starting in a week and that was going to be hard, being around Edward but not being with him and having to answer my friends questions about how we weren't together . Jessica would of course think that I was an idiot for letting him go , too bad she wouldn't see Jake as he is now . It had never been about looks with Jake but I didn't hurt that he was completely gorgous . Then it hit me .

I picked up the phone I a hurry and dialed Jakes number

"Hey Jake it's Bella , do you think you could make the journey down to my place"

I could practically hear his eyes rolling .

"Sure, sure, I feel great now, I'll be there in five, love you ."

"Love you too Jake "

He hung up the phone. I went to wait by the sofa .

I heard his car pull up less than five minutes later. He bounded up through the door and threw himself on top of me lightly .

"Hey Bells "He smiled before kissing me passionately .

"Hey Jake, where did the energy burst come from ?"I said breathelessly when we broke apart .

He just shrugged his shoulders before pulling me up onto his lap . "What do you want to talk to me about ?"

I explained everything to him, about Edward and why he was here , when I came to the part about him staying until I loved him he shook a bit but one look at my hand calmed him down .

"So I was thinking that with school starting next week , I don't want to be alone with him without you . Do you think you could transfer to Forks high school . "I asked carefully . It didn't feel right asking him to leave his friends but I needed him .

His face broke into a wide smile "Of course "He laughed and we picked up where we left off.

We finally broke apart an hour later when we heard Charlies car pull up . I looked at Jacob to see that he was bare chested with his shirt lying on the floor . I looked down and saw that my shirt buttons where undone . I blushed and pointed at the shirt on the floor . Jacob returned my blush and hastened to pick it up . We gave ourselves another quick check and straightened up just before Charlie walked in .

We smiled and waved at him , he just nodded his head .

"I better go "Jake whispered to me . I gave him a pained look .

"I'll be back"He winked and walked out the door .


	6. School days

EDWARDS POV

_"I won't change my mind "_

The words pierced through my heart . I meant what I said though , I will wait for her . I had waited one hundred and eight years for her to come into my life and I could wait a few months or a year for her to come to her senses .

I was sure that when she saw Jacob Black phase , it would push her into my arms , but apparently it was going to take more than that . What bothered me the most about our meeting was the image I saw in Bellas mind , the image of her eyes vacant and shroud in pain was one that would haunt me for the rest of my days , I had never imagined that my departure would have such a cataclysmic effect on Bella , she was right I should have never left her .

What bothered me even more was the fact that I could see into her mind, I had always thought of not having access to her thoughts as an annoyance but I enjoyed the challenge , it reminded me of being a human boy , when I was good at guessing what people where thinking but I never knew exactly what they were thinking . Then again everything about Bella brought out that side in me . All I knew was that I really needed to talk with Carlisle , soon .

As I walked home in silence I smelt the foulest smell , Jacob Black must be near . I ran the rest of the way , if I got too close , well lets just say Bella would no longer have a boyfriend . The idea brought a smile to my face , though it was in vain , I could never kill Jacob , it would destroy Bella .

Alice was waiting for me with her arms outstretched , of course she had seen everything as soon as I left , when she dared to start looking . I embraced her in silence and was sparsely aware of Emmett and Jasper joining us quietly . I felt Jaspers calming presence but I was past that , I didn't feel anything , just determination , I was going to be with the love of my life and no over sized dog was going to get in my way .

"Alice , I need to talk to Carlisle , now "My voice sounded horse and strained . He nodded and went inside to retrieve the phone .The number was already on the screen when she handed it to me .

After the first dial Carlisle picked up the phone . Alice pointed told Emmett and Jasper that I could use some privacy , for once Emmett left without a fight , was I really that bad ? Yes I was .

"Hello ?"

"Hello Carlisle it's Edward "

"Oh , how did it go son?"

"Carlisle , I heard her mind , she showed me an image of herself during the time I was away"I shuddered.

"How is that possible?I thought you said her mind was inaccessible to you ?"

"It was but we were agruing and she was obviously remembering herself at her worst ."

"I don't know Edward I have never heard of anything like this before "

"Well can you try and think about what might have caused it , please "

His answer was hesitant and I got the feeling he didn't want to tell me .

"Carlisle , I can handle it , just please , I need to know "

"Edward I can't be sure but I believe that the emotional bond you shared with Bella kept you from being able to read her mind , but now that she is in love with someone else and you were arguing , the bond has disintegrated , giving you access to her mind ."

I watched the phone fall to the ground but made no attempt to catch it . Did that mean that we have no chance , the bond is gone and there is no way for us to be together . NO , I don't care what logic and reason and sense tells me I will fight for her . It was never logical or reasonable or sensible to fall in love with her in the first place but that didn't stop me then and tit wasn't going to stop me now .If it wasn't for the dog I would go back there right now ,but I had time . For once in my life I was looking forward to school , it was starting in a few weeks and we wold be together alone then , away from him .

She will realize that we were meant to be and we would look back at this in hundreds of years and laugh about the mongrel that almost kept us apart . We would get married , I would change her and we would move somewhere new and exciting .I smiled at the thought and headed out to hunt , if I was going to be around Bella and Jacob then I would need to be in a good mood and as Bella pointed out before I get crabby when I'm hungry .

JACOBS POV

I run home once Charlie pulled up , I didn't think I could be around Bellas dad after what we had just been doing . I laughed as I thought of the look that would have been on Charlies face if he had walked in seconds earlier . I shook my head , maybe not , it was bad enough when he caught me in her room that night , I was seriously scared then .

I found Sam Uley waiting for me outside of my house .

"What is it Sam "I sighed , the dudes head was starting to become a nightmare , apparently he left Leah for her cousin and is really sorry for it , its all he ever thinks about . Every one is getting tired of it but apparently he can't stop , well then he shouldn't have left her for her cousin .

Sam looked at me with deep pity "Jake , we need to talk to you "

"We ?"

"Your father , myself , Jared , Paul and Embry"He said with the same pitying look on his face . What was happening here ? I thought that they told me everything that I needed to know when it first happened .

I walked silently inside dreading what they were about to tell me , didn't I have enough things to be dealing with already without adding to it ?

"Sit down , son "My fathers husky voice instructed . I rolled my eyes and snorted , it might be bad but theres no need to be over dramatic .

"Cut the crap and tell me whats going on ."I don't have time for this .

"Son , it's about Bella " Okay maybe I should have sat down after all .

"What , is she okay , what happened."I asked in a frenzy.

Embry chuckled and I glared at him .

"Son , when you first saw Bella after you phased for the first time , did you feel anything different ?This is important , so answer honestly ." I thought back to when I first saw Bella , I felt the same way that I always did , in love,happy , content . But why the hell did that matter to them?

"The same as always , I felt in love with her "I looked at Embry daring him to laugh . Everyone remained silent with depressed looks on thier faces .

"Will someone please tell me what is happening "I begged , this wasn't funny , I was really nervous now.

"We didn't tell you everything that night Jake because we thought it might have already happened . There is a legend about imprinting , have you ever heard about it?"I shook my head .

"Well it says that once a wolf phases for they first time , he could find his soulmate . It wouldn't be like normal love , it would be like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time, like love at first sight . When you see them for the first time you instantly love them and it physically hurts to be apart from them ." Sam said with a stupid grin on his face .

"I already have a soulmate "I said smiling , I was sure that I had imprinted on Bella .

Sams face darkened .

"Jake, you know how I was in love with Leah , that was before I imprinted on Emily , I thought that me and Leah were soulmates but then I met Emily ."

My breathe caught , I remembered how glum and mopey Leah was now , when she used to be so fun and happy . She had almost been as bad as Bella when Edward left . NO I would not cause Bella that kind of pain again , I love her and no stupid wolf mutation will ever change that .

BELLAS POV

The day before school started I was beginning to panic . Jacob had successfully transferred to Forks high school after minimal effort in convincing Billy , there was something off about Billy lately , it was like he was constantly grieving and whenever I asked Jacob about it his face darkening and he starting shaking , they must have had some sort of argument .

Edward had called by every day , always saying the same exact thing : I love you and will wait for you forever . I was growing tired of his visits but I could also feel a small part of me that wanted nothing more than to just jump into his arms and run into the sunset like a princess with him . Of course , I kept that part of me hidden whenever he's around . I think he can sense my resolve weakening though , his smile grew wider every time he saw me , that was not the effect I was hoping for . I wanted to be happy and I wanted him to be happy , at least that's what I keep repeating over and over in my head hoping that if I say it enough it will come true .

I drove over to Jacobs house at around nine am , we were going shopping for new school outfits .

"Hey Billy "I called as I entered the house .

"Hey Bella , haven't seen you in awhile "He laughed , I couldn't help but laugh back , I spent most of my days at Jake's , so much so that he hints that I may as well move in , well he did up until a few days ago , to our embarrassment .

"Wheres Jake ?"We should already be on the road .

"He's probably just getting ready , go on up if you want "He said , the sadness instantly returning at the mention of Jake .

"Ok thanks Billy "I didn't want to be left alone in the same room as him when he was like that , it brought back too many painful memories .

"Jake "I called as I knocked on his bedroom door . I stopped and listened and sure enough ... he was snoring .

I opened the door to find him sprawled diagonally across the king sized bed , even then his feet where hanging over the edges . He looked peaceful and child like as he slept , for once he looked his seventeen years .

I watched him sleep for a while entranced before I saw his legs twitch , they were twitching like a dogs when they're dreaming of running !I burst out laughing . That did it , he sat up poker straight on the bed and looked around quickly . That pushed me over the edge , I fell to the ground laughing until my sides hurt . I stayed that way for minutes before the laughs subsided into coughs . I struggled to stand up and was giggling fiercely .

Jake sat on the edge of his bed fully dressed with his eyebrows raised .

I smiled apologetically at him as he took my hand and led me out to his car . On the way I saw Billy hand Jacob a hundred dollar bill . That calmed me down , since when could Billy afford that, maybe he was feeling sorry for the argument ? I didn't want to upset Jake any more today so I decided to stay quite .

"Finally calmed down , have we ?"Jake smiled as he strapped in .

"Yeah , I'm sorry , when did you get dressed?"When I first went in he had nothing but a sheet covering his lower half but when I stopped laughing he was fully dressed and ready to go .

"Oh , yeah I ran out to the bathroom, sorry about the sheet, I probably should start wearing boxers or something in bed "He blushed furiously .

I looked away , blushing bright red .

"So where do you want to go first"Jacob recovered first .

"I don't know , maybe one of the smaller clothes stores .Do you want to go together or spilt up ?"I asked ,hoping he would choose the latter .

"Are you kidding , if I went alone I would end up buying a pile of jean shorts and go to school tomorrow looking like a fool . And besides I want to show you off a bit too ."He smiled my smile .

I smiled back "Well I don't know anything about fashion either so I guess we should stick to jeans and T-shirts for you and a couple of jeans and blouses for me ", That seemed alright , no matter what Jake said , he could wear a skirt and still be the best looking guy in school !

"Oh , and Jake ."

"Yeah"

"You're the arm candy "I giggled with a wink , he blushed deep purple .

We talked like that for the two hour journey , as always , travelling with Jacob was easy and light , he never ran out of things to talk about .

"Umm Bella "Jake asked when we where nearly in Seattle .

"Yeah "

"What are you going to tell your friends , you know , about us ?"He frowned .

"I was actually worried about that too "His frown deepened "I know they're going to be full of questions that I really don't want to answer "I sighed as his knuckles went white on the steering wheel and he began shaking .

I was used to this and instead of asking him whats wrong or being afraid like it did at the start I reasoned with him. "Jacob calm down , you can't phase here or you'll crash the car ."I was baffled by his reaction .

Once he had stopped shaking I decided to ask him .

"Why did you get so mad Jake "

"You don't want to tell your friends about us "He snapped . I almost laughed but I knew that would not help in slightest .

"Jake , of course I want to tell them , I am going to walk into that school tomorrow with your arm over my shoulder and I am going to spend every moment with you "I sighed "I just don't want to listen to the gossip about me and Edward , that's all ".

He looked at me with such love I could never look away , but he had to cause he was still driving.

"I'm sorry Bells , I really am , I just thought that you might be ashamed of me ,"He hung his head .

"Jacob , that is completely ridiculous , why would I be ashamed of you "I asked indignant .

"Look at me Bella , I can't compare to a bloody vampire , and we both know it "He muttered morosely .

"Jacob , you are amazingly good looking , and even if you weren't I would still love you , because you're you . You're sweet , kind funny and always happy , I .. "I kissed his cheek .

"I'm sorry Bella , I didn't mean to freak out like that , I love you too ."

We drove in silence until we pulled up outside a clothes shop .

We searched for my clothes first , the tense atmosphere of the car gone .

"I like this "Jake laughed as he held up a pink Barbie T-shirt . I hit him hard on the shoulder , but I don't think he even noticed . I tried on clothes , pretend modelling for him , as he cast the final vote .

I had thought men hated shopping but Jake was great , we watched me try on the clothes , put back the rejects and carried my bags . "What about this "I held up a light blue blouse for Jake to see . He smiled "Anything would look great on you "He said before disappearing .

I was just about to go looking for him when he returned with a purple bra and panties set in his hands and a smile on his face .

My jaw dropped , did he seriously want me to wear them , was he planning something ? We hadn't even done it yet and here he was picking out underwear for me .

I opened my mouth but closed it again at a loss for words . He burst out laughing .

"Ha , revenge , the look on your face !"He hollered . Oh my god , I punched him hard in the stomach playfully but of course he didn't feel it . I glared at him as he ran to put it back , in hindsight it was pretty funny but at the time I was mortified .

"That reminds me ..."I trailed off , hoping he would get the hint . He rolled his eyes and kissed me lightly before carrying the bags out to the car . Once that job was done we moved on to mens clothes .

Jacob pretty much took a back seat in the choice of clothing . He put on whatever I thought would look good and looked in the mirror to see if he liked it . We ended up with six bags between us .

I decided on 2 blouses , 1 button up shirt , 3 jeans , 2 T-shirts and a new pair of converse trainers .

Jake found 3 jeans , 3 combats , 2 t-shirts ,1 long sleeved T-shirt and new trainers . All in all we were both happy with our purchases . We walked hand in hand to a quiet restaurant near by .

As soon as we walked in the waitress was all over Jacob . I tried my best to ignore her but she was disgustingly flirty with her peroxide hair and high pitched squeak of a laugh .

"What can I get you , sir ."She touched Jacobs shoulder lightly . He seemd uncomfortable with her touch and kept his eyes firmly on mine .

"I'll have the pizza and fries and a large 7-up"He said nervously .

Her gaze became frosty as she turned to look at me "and you ?"

"I'll have the same please "I returned her glare .

Just as she was about to leave Jacob reached across the table and took my hands firmly in his . "Never mind her , babe, you're the only girl I have eyes for ."

He smiled and lent over to kiss me . I laughed but pushed him away .When looked at me puzzled , I replied "I don't know about you but I like my food without waitress spit ".

Once we had eaten the waitress came over and handed us our bill ."It was a pleasure serving you today "She batted her eyelashes still flirting . I was about to reply before Jake threw his arm around my shoulder and replied "Oh believe me , the pleasure was all yours "Before running out of the restaurant , of course we had paid but we stayed running just for the thrill .

The drive home followed the same pattern as the drove in , light carefree banter and jokes . I dropped Jake off at home and for once he stayed there for the night , we would both need our rest for the days ahead .

Edward still didn't know that Jacob had transferred and we were planning on keeping it that way until tomorrow .

I woke bright and early to find Jacob sitting on the end of my bed in cut off jean shorts . It took me a second to realise I was awake . I pulled the covers up over me indignant . I heard Jakes laughter as I quickly looked down under the covers to check that I was decent .

"What are you doing Jake ,"I grumbled . I hadn't slept well last night and as a result my hair was on end and I had horrible morning breathe .

"I was too nervous to sleep "He sighed ,"And I have no idea what to wear or do with this "He admitted ruffling his mad hair .

I sighed , "What time is it Jake ,"

"Five "He grinned .

"Okay , run down to the kitchen and get me a scissors and run to the shop for some gel ".

"Bella , it's five in the morning , there'll be no shops open "He suddenly got a glint in his eye "Never mind , be back in five ".

He took off running and jumped out of my window . I went to the bathroom to get dressed just in case . I looked through all my new clothes and picked out the white blouse and boyfriend jeans . I tried to do something new with my hair but nothing seemed to work , so I just let it hang around my shoulders . I brushed my teeth and cleaned up carefully , no one thought that I should have been with Edward because I looked too plain and I wasn't looking forward to hearing it all again .

Jacob jumped in the window quietly and sat on my bed . I slumped down beside him and took his hands . He gave me a quizzing look as I led him over to the computer . We waited in silence for it to setup . I brought up Goggle and typed in "Mens hairstyles "Jake snickered .

"You're going to cut my hair "He snorted . I raised my eyebrows .

"I either cut it or shave it "That sorted it Jacob would never shave his head completely . We flicked through the pages , occasionally giggling as we saw some of the more eccentric styles .

"I like that one "He said pointing at a ruffled cut , just shorter than his own hair .

I smiled evilly and pulled him into the bathroom . It took all of five minutes to cut Jakes hair and run some gel through it . He chose the perfect look , it suited him and it was short enough that his fur wouldn't be too shaggy . Jake had had to cut his hair when he got sick and was about to grow it back when he phased for the first time . It broke his heart to cut it so tight .

"Did you bring the clothes you got yesterday "I asked once he had brushed off all the hair from his neck and back .

"Yep "He pointed over at the bags beside my bed .

I looked through them and decided on a dark blue graphic t-shirt and dark wash baggy jeans with his new Nike runners . He looked amazing , gorgeous .

He stared at me for so long I started to feel uncomfortable . "Hey , come on , we'll be late if we keep this up "I laughed uneasily and shoved him out of my bedroom . He shook his head "You are so beautiful "He whispered "How did you end up with me ".

I took his hand in mine and kissed him sweetly and slowly . I let my forehead rest against his once we broke apart .

It was eight o clock by the time we got downstairs . We had just gotten breakfast when Charlie came down to see us wrapped around each other on the bench . He raised his eyebrow and we grudgingly moved apart but I kept his hand in mine .

"You're here early, Jake "He huffed as he took his seat .

Thankfully Jacob only blushed at my words, he managed to keep a straight face as he explained that he was giving me a drive and wanted to get there early to get to know the lay of the land . I felt my checks redden and Charlie grow more suspicious .

"Come on Jake, we'll be late "I said pointedly .

Charlies eyebrows were so high up in his forehead, they were at risk of disappearing into his hair .

Jacob looked down at his breakfast and back up to me with a pleading expression, it was fine for him, he wasn't going to get a grilling from the chief on his sex life . I was sure that was why Charlie was so suspicious of Jake being here so early .

I sighed deeply and shook my head at him . We waited silently while he ate . After what felt like an hour he was ready, he bid farewell to Charlie and practically ran out the front door and into the Rabbit.

"I can't believe you !"I nearly screamed at him once we shut the door . He burst out laughing . I hit him hard across the head , leaving a stinging sensation in my hand .

"I'm sorry, Bells, but I couldn't resist, he really thinks we're at it doesn't he ?"

I looked at him shocked at how causually he talked about it. I crossed my arms over my chest in a sulk. If he was going to talk about it like that then he was never going to experience it !

"Ah, baby I'm sorry, if you want I'll tell Charlie myself that we're not sleeping together ."He smiled trying to placate me .

"Yes you are and you're going to tell him that we haven't done anything and that you're going to marry me first " I told him dead serious . I watched his face fall slightly before replying "You're going to lie ."I smiled and his cocky grin was back .

"Sure, sure I'll tell him once him once we get back from school" He grinned .

"I can't wait to see the look on all of the girls faces when they see you and then when they see us together !" I joked and a small part of me actually agreed, they all thought of me as average and unworthy of Edward and now I have Jake .

We arrived at the school twenty minutes early so I took him on a quick tour before we went to the front office for our schedules

We had every class together !I was amazed . Jake looked over at me and smiled , this was going to be easier than we thought , he could sit with me in every class and Edward wouldn't be able to get anywhere near me .

The Cullens still hadn't arrived and it was nearly nine o clock . I was just starting to hope that they wouldn't show but then they walked in .

They were as beautiful as every Rosalie was glaring at me so hard I flinched . Emmett and Alice were looking over at me remorsefully . Finally Edwards eyes were searching for me .

He laid eyes on Jacob as soon as he saw me . I felt Jacob begin shake beside me . I turned to face him and looked intently into his eyes , he calmed down instantly and looked me affectionately .

His head swivled over in Edwards direction growling "Whats wrong babe "I whispered but of course they could all here me anyway .

"Nothing , I'm sorry " He smiled back down at me .

The day had started horribly , it took everything Jacob had in him to refrain from phasing when Edward started mocking him . He had been talking too low for my human ears to hear but it was along the lines of "trained lapdog" .

Once classes started I was afraid that they would fight over seating positions but thankfully Edward was not in any of our classes .

Of course that could change fairly quick , Edward had a lot of power over the female administers . As soon as Jacob was away from Edward and the rest of the Cullens he was back to the normal Jake I knew and loved .

He walked with me to all of our classes and sat quietly beside me during class , he appeared to be making an afford but I often caught him looking over at me out of the corner of his eyes .

We walked to the cafeteria hand in hand before he left to get food and I went to find a table . We were planning on sitting alone , so he could manage himself more freely but Jessica had other plans .

"Who's that "She whispered dramatically as she pointed over to Jake "He's fine " . I blushed bright red .

"That's Jacob Black "I mumbled "He's my boyfriend " . That didn't nearly cover it , he was so much more than that , he was my entire life , my soulmate .

"What "She exclaimed incredulously .

I beamed . "But, Bella, Edwards back "She said encouragingly .

I shrugged "I know, but I don't really care, I love Jake . "I was adamant .

Her jaw dropped , she left eagerly , probably off to gossip about me . I didn't really care , Jake was nearly there .

He smiled as he sat beide me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder confidently . "Aww , you big mushball "He laughed teasingly .

"What are Jess and the rest of them talking about "I asked after poking him in the ribs .

He frowned and raised an eyebrow , something I have seen only him manage. "You sure you want to know ?"

"Yep"

"That Lauren girl is mad that you got to me first, Jessica can't believe you left Edward for me cause I'm "ugly" and the boys are mumbling about how you seem to always have a boyfriend , I think someone mentioned the word hoe whatever that means " He looked livid .

"Jake calm down , you're not ugly "I assured him innocently .

He laughed and rolled his eyes , "Oh yeah , that was the part that bothered me alright "He nodded sarcastically .

"What are they talking about "I lowered my voice to a whisper even though it was pointless .

"Edward had the same reaction I had to them calling you a hoe , "He paused "And now he's growling because he thinks he had a worse reaction . "

Jacob growled menacingly under his breath .

I turned in towards him and gently pressed my lips to his stifling the growl .

"Bella "He breathed against my lips .

"Yes "I was gasping for breathe now .

"You know I love you, but I am really hungry !"He smiled, way to kill the mood, then again I suppose now wasn't the best time for...that .

"Eat away , Jake , eat away "I gestured as he tucked in . I played with my food rather than eating it , I wasn't particularly hungry and Jacob had picked out the greasiest food on offer .

I watched him in amazement as he scarfed down pizza , chips,a burger and a slice of cake .

He saw me staring and immediately dropped the food in his hands and took a hold of mine , looking deep into my eyes .

"Now they're saying that we should get a room . "He grinned after minutes of intensely gazing into one an-others eyes .

I rolled my eyes "I couldn't care less if I tried ".

We left the cafeteria a few minutes later to go for a walk outside .

We were quitely ambling around when Jake suddenly stiffened .

"Uh oh "I breathed , not daring to turn around because I had a fairly good idea who would be standing there . Sure enough Edwards velvet voice came to me from behind .

"Bella , when are you going to come to your senses ?"He asked , with more urgency than ever before . Jake had started shaking beside me . I turned to him and looked him in the eyes .

"Go , quickly , I like those clothes and I don't think it would help our case if you were seen running through the woods naked "I smiled kindly at him . He pecked me on the lips before running into the woods to calm down .

Edward growled when he saw that but had a pleading look on his face when I turned to face him.

"Bella , love this is complete and other nonsense , you've proved your point , now please come back to me . "He begged .

"Edward , you can hear my thoughts right , so you heard what I thinking when I was talking to Jessica .Jacob is my soulmate , my life .I will never leave him . " I had tried reasoning with him but he was past it , he needed to be told the truth .

"Thats what you told me , you said that you would always need me and want me in your life , now look at you . In love with someone you hardly know . Maybe Mike was right after all "He snarled .

I was about to reply when the sound of angry howls filled the air , Jacob . I turned to walk into the forest , to find him when Edward roughly grabbed my arm and pulled me into a kiss .

The carefully placed walls that Edward had built in our relationship were falling down rapidly . One of Edwards hand was on the small of my back pulling me closer to him and the other was travelling up my leg .

He kissed me urgently and passionately . I was trapped , there was no way to escape his hold without breaking a leg-literally .

I stood poker straight , my lips unmoving and waited for him to finish . I wanted so much to kiss him back , but I could never do that to Jacob , I loved him far too much too hurt him like that .

Jacobs howls turned from ones of anger to ones of pure agony .

I pulled away swiftly from Edward, who released me with a satisfied look on his cocky face . I didn't care about him, about school, about what everyone else would think .

All that mattered was Jacob. I ran full speed into the forest occasionally falling, but when I did I just picked myself up and ran again .

I thought about I would say once I got to him , how would I explain what had happened, would he believe me, would he forgive me ?

I ran and ran until I nearly collapsed from the pain in my side, but I couldn't find him anywhere .

I didn't want to risk looking at his house in case Billy was there and Jake wasn't, the last thing I needed was Charlie getting more suspicious then he already was . After a moment of sitting slumped against a rock I tried again .


End file.
